


When Phil writes fanfiction (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Engagement, Established Phan, Established Relationship, Filming, Fluff, Happy, Hugs, Kisses, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phan - Freeform, Sassy, YouTube Video, kiss, major fluff, phil hides in a closet, phil writes phanfiction, proposal, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Reenacting fanfiction seemed like a funny video idea to Dan until things got serious in a good way.





	When Phil writes fanfiction (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the description for this sucks. 
> 
> STICK WITH ME PLEASE
> 
> Prepare for the fluff.

"Hey guys!" Phil yells with a wave, his intro as cheerful as always. "So today's video might seem a little... weird? I don't know the proper word for it yet..." 

"I don't know Phil, we're reenacting fanfiction I think that's-"

"Shut up, Howell!" Phil cuts Dan off, "Oh, and Dan is here."

"I doubt they're that surprised to see me Phil." Dan emits a light chuckle, "Also they probably don't care."

"Oh hush, everybody cares. I mean look at this face." Phil pinches Dan's cheeks and Dan swats him away. 

"I honestly hate you." Dan tries to sound threatening but he ended up sounding soft, his cheeks were now tinted red with a blush. 

"Says Mr. heart eyes." Phil scoffs.

"You know what!" Dan tackles Phil down on his bed before playfully hitting him with a pillow. 

"Dan-" Phil couldn't speak through his giggles, "Dan stop it!"

"Then stop making me blush! I have a reputation!" Dan climbs off of Phil before smiling innocently at the camera. 

"Yeah, a reputation of being 'v soft'." Phil mumbles as he fixes his fringe, looking at the viewfinder to do so. 

"Yeah right." Dan rolls his eyes, giving Phil's shoulder a light shove. 

"Oh stop it, nobody watching this actually believes that you're edgy and dark. I can also confirm to them that you are a soft adorable flower with a pastel soul. So, fight me."

"I just got roasted..." Dan looks taken aback, Phil just smirks. 

Phil leans over, getting close to the side of Dan's face, "Burn." He whispers against his cheek before placing a kiss there, making Dan's blush return. 

"Okay okay- we've strayed too far. Back to the actual video." Dan tries to change Phil's focus. 

Phil just laughs, "Alright. So, like I said, today we will be reenacting a fanfiction."

"And no, to answer your question, it is not smut." Dan cuts in to add. 

"Yeah, not on this wholesome channel we aren't." 

"More like not at all Phil, the Internet doesn't need that- on any channel." Dan says, "Even though they want it." He adds in a quiet mumble. 

"It will be strictly fluff or comedy-based. Flufomedy? Is that the new phrase for fluff and comedy-"

"No." Dan cuts him off with a disappointed laugh and a facepalm, "You're going to make everyone cringe out of this video and I don't want to be a part of that!" 

"I tried okay!" Phil defends.

"Whatever, this still might be your worst video idea yet."

"Why do you keep tearing me down?" Phil was about to get sassy. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. I love you." Dan gives in. 

"I love you too, now- to the fanfiction!" Phil says, adding in a little "dun dun dunnnn." For affect. 

"So, I've pulled up a fic on my phone that I haven't proofread. If it leads to smut we can just cut that bit out-" Phil giggles when Dan punches him in the arm, "You start."

"Phiiiil." Dan whines, reading the fanfics directions. He cuddles into Phil's side and nudges at him. 

Phil couldn't help but giggle to which Dan responded, "You're supposed to act annoyed! You aren't supposed to like it!"

"But I love it when you're all whiny and cuddly." Phil kisses his forehead. 

"Ugh." Dan looks into the camera, "This guy, can't even follow a fic, I swear."

"Okay now I'm annoyed." Phil huffs playfully. 

"Good job, now read your lines Lester." Dan pinches Phil's side, making Phil emit a weird squeak-like noise that left them both in a fit of giggles. 

"We're never gonna get through this." Phil laughs cutely, his tongue poking out from between his teeth. 

"Just try Phil, it doesn't take that much effort." 

"Okay lets just start again." 

"Phiiiil." Dan whines before cuddling into Phil's side yet again. 

"What do you want, Dan?" Phil asks, he wasn't exactly a good actor so his forced angry tone made Dan giggle into his shoulder. 

"I want love!" Dan exclaims, putting a lot of emphasis on love as he throws his arms around Phil. 

"I want you to leave me the f- hey I wouldn't say that!" Phil suddenly breaks 'character' again. 

"Do you mean fuck or the statement in general- because I can think of a few situations that you'd say fuck in." Dan smirks suggestively and Phil rolls his eyes at him.

"I meant both, I'm not mean! I'll always accept cuddles from my Danny."

"Now you're being cheesier than the fanfiction, Phil." 

"Okay, back to it. Leave me alone!" Phil improvises the line.

"Why won't you love me anymore Phil!?" Dan asks, being as overdramatic as possible, "It's like- it's like-"

"It's like what Dan." Phil says, still acting angry, he glares at Dan- because the fic told him too. 

"It's like-" Dan pretends to sob, "Y-you don't love me anymore!" 

"Maybe I don't Dan!" Phil yells a little too loudly making Dan cover his ear and grimace. 

Dan goes back to fake crying, "What did I do wrong?"

"You're just not interesting anymore- I don't love you!" Phil says, he turns to the camera for a second, "Ow, okay that really hurt to say."

Dan laughs, not taking any of it to heart. He gasps, making as big a scene as he could, "How could you Phil!" He throws his arm across his forehead and flops back, imitating a damsel in distress. Phil was laughing his ass off, "I thought we had something Phil- you're my little lion!" Dan stops for a second to cringe, "That was horrible." He points at the camera before flopping back into his original position, "We are supposed to be in love forever, we're soulmates! C'mon-" Dan sits up and shakes Phil aggressively, "Baby, say you love me too. Please Phil, please!" Dan pleads. 

Phil couldn't stop laughing, he coughed quickly to cover that up. He acted mean again, "No." he looks Dan in the eyes, "I hate you!"

Dan pretends to be stabbed in the heart and he acts like he was slow-mo falling off the bed, "Noooooooo!" 

Phil tossed his phone to the side as he falls back onto his bed with uncontrollable laughter. "That was terrible!"

"Honestly what even was that?" Dan laughs as he sits back on the bed beside Phil.

"That wasn't fluff or humor, that was just mean!" 

"I don't know that was pretty funny to me." 

"Okay, I have another that- judging by the tags- will be a good one." Phil suddenly winks at the camera, like he knew something that nobody else did. 

"Alright, hopefully it ends with less heartbreak and more making out." 

"I think making out can be arranged no matter what- well, once the camera is off. Sorry guys." Phil shrugs. 

"The world isn't ready for all that." Dan laughs, giving the camera a wide-eyed humorous look. 

"Okay, so I skimmed through this fic earlier-"

"Now I'm scared because you know the ending- don't spoil anything!" Dan covers his ears jokingly. 

"I'm not gonna spoil it, you'll like this one a lot- I hope." Phil says, "It does involve slight movement though."

Dan raises an eyebrow, "Movement?" He asks, almost like the word was foreign to his tongue. 

"You just have to stand there, so I'm gonna pan the camera this way so we can stand on the floor-" Phil adjusts the camera angle as quickly as he could without breaking anything. 

"Okay, so, I'm supposed to be hiding. You start reading it, I'll go in the closet or something-"

"I thought you were already out of the closet Phil." Dan snickers to himself, pleased with the overused joke. 

"I'll bury your mum in a closet." Phil replies making Dan roll his eyes. 

"Can't go one video without insulting a mum can we?"

"We wouldn't be Dan and Phil without it." Phil quickly scampers into the closet, "Start reading!" Phil yells, "Oh, also keep facing forward, don't look towards me at all."

Dan looked confused, "Okay..." Dan sighs before looking at the camera, "What even is Phil?"

"I heard that!" Phil yells.

Dan smiles fondly upon hearing Phil's voice, "Alright, fic numero two."

"Also read the narration!" Phil's head pokes out from the closet door.

"Okie dokie, I'm scared." Dan sighs, "Anyway, on with it."

"Phil?" Dan says before reading the narration in a different voice, "...Dan asks, looking around. He couldn't see his perfect boyfriend anywhere- it was like he had disappeared." Dan cocks his head to the side, "Phil they called you perfect what's your input on that? I call bull."

A manic laugh just came from the closet, Dan rolled his eyes before continuing. "Phil! Dan yells into the room, he was worried. Phil could've been planning an attack or something, Dan was on high alert for a jumpscare." Dan gives the camera a confused look, "Phil if you try to scare me, I swear to god your ass is going head first out that window!" Dan jokes. 

"Keep reading Daniel!" Phil demands. 

"Alright, demanding." Dan quirks an eyebrow suggestively before continuing to read, "Dan stood in the middle of the brightly colored bedroom and sighed, he just wanted a cuddle. He loved cuddles, he was a cuddle addict-" Dan interjects his reading again, "How did they know!?" He shakes it off before going back to the fic, "He also loved holding hands, he loved it when Phil would intertwine their fingers and kiss his knuckles. He wanted to stay like that forever, he wanted to nuzzle into Phil's neck and receive sweet little kisses for the rest of his life." Dan stops reading again.

"Is it true?" Dan hears Phil asks nervously from the closet, Dan heard him rustling around in there. 

"Freakily true, granted it's not the wording I would use, this seems a little rushed." Dan critiques. 

"Okay, just a little more! Read!" 

Dan shakes his head and rolls his eyes, "The things I do for you Philly." He clears his throat before looking back at the phone screen, "Dan calls for Phil again, he was begging to feel weird without Phil's amazing body next to him-" Dan laughs, "This person really loves you Phil they've called you perfect and said your body was amazing!"

"Let me have this!"

"Alright." Dan scoffs, "Dan suddenly head a rustling behind him, but he stayed still-" Dan tries to scroll down but he can't, "Phil there's no more?"

"I know." Phil walks out of the closet, his hands behind his back, "I made up a really good ending though, don't worry."

Dan tries to turn around but Phil yells, "Hey! Keep facing the camera Dan. Also close your eyes!" Dan closes his eyes and crosses his arms, a hint of sass in his movements. 

Phil begins to speak, "Dan has no idea what was going on, but secretly Phil knew everything. It was all part of his wonderful plan that Dan was oblivious too." Phil giggles as he gets down on one knee behind Dan and removes his hands from behind his back. He fiddles with the little black box for a minute before speaking again, "But Dan was about to find out about Phil's plan, his confusion was at an all time high but he shouldn't worry, Phil had good intentions."

Dan scoffs a laugh, "Right."

"Dan?" Phil asks. 

"Hmm?" Dan hums in reply. 

"Open your eyes, but stay there." Dan does as told and Phil begins to narrate, "Dan looked around, not seeing Phil beside him. But he heard a voice from behind him. He turned around." Phil rolled his eyes when Dan didn't move, "Dan, turn around!" 

Dan turns around, he was confused for a moment but then his eyes landed on Phil and he gasped. His hands flew up to cover his mouth and his eyes filled with tears. 

"Dan Howell, I am so majorly in love with you- you have no idea." Phil begins, "You have made me so incredibly happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sorry I'm not good at speeches- or fanfic writing- but I love you, and I hope that's enough." Phil clears his throat before asking, "Will you marry me?"

Dan couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes, he was an emotional mess. His lips were stretched into a wide smile and he nodded his head, "Yes." He breathes out shakily. "Yes Phil, so much yes." 

Phil let a little giggle escape as he stood back up, pulling the ring from the box. "Can I?" He asks. 

Dan holds out his left hand, it shakes until Phil grabs it and massages his knuckles soothingly, Phil gently slips the ring onto Dan's finger. 

"I love you so much." Dan says, suddenly a sob racks through his body. He doesn't know why he was crying this much. 

"I love you too- hey come here baby." Phil speaks soothingly, pulling Dan into his arms. He gives the camera a small smile and a little wink. "Shh, it's okay. Happy tears?"

"So happy, I'm so happy." Dan nuzzles into the crook of Phil's neck, "I can't believe you, oh my god."

Phil laughs lightly in reply, "I bet you weren't expecting that?"

Dan pulls back, Phil's hands fall to grip his hips and pull him in closer. Dan grabs the sides of Phil's face in his hands, "You freaking wonderful boyfriend you-" Dan presses his forehead to Phil's. 

"Fiancé now actually." Phil replies, making Dan smile wider. 

"My perfect, beautiful, amazing, perfect fiancé you..." 

"You said perfect twice." Phil giggles, letting their noses bump as Dan gets closer to his lips. 

"You are perfect twice." Dan laughs lightly before pressing his lips to Phil's. 

Phil pulls away from the lingering kiss, his heart felt all tingly like it was flipping around in his chest. He was so damn in love with this man.

"And no, I wasn't expecting that." Dan sighs, leaning back to wipe at his eyes with his sleeves. 

Phil giggles, "Good, I worked hard on those fanfictions."

"I can't believe you wrote a cheesy fic just to propose to me. You're honestly too much- but god do I love you for it. You're so great." Dan pecks Phil's lips again. 

"I also wrote the first one. Oops."

Dan gasps and smacks Phil's shoulder, "How dare you?!"

"It was supposed to be used to completely throw you off, so if you did have an idea of what was happening then you wouldn't." Phil shrugs. 

"You're so lucky I'm so fucking in love with you Phil Lester." Dan hugs Phil and snuggles into his shoulder. 

"Love you." Phil mumbles, pressing a kiss to Dan's hair. 

"Finish your video so we can make out now- but like in a loving passionate way because we're getting married-" Dan gasps suddenly, "We're getting married!"

"You did say yes, and I did ask you to marry me." Phil giggles, "Anyway, thanks for watching guys. Hopefully you enjoyed this little thing that happened-" Phil jokes, "Check out this future Lester's channel by clicking his bubble over here-" Phil ruffles Dan's hair and Dan laughs. 

"Daniel Lester." Phil sighs, "Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Can I just rebrand now?" Dan sighs happily, "Im so ready for married life with you."

"We already act married so if I get more of this then bring it on." Phil kisses Dan's forehead before looking back at the camera, "Also, subscribe to me if you haven't- I'm sure you'll get a few domestic Dan and Phil videos very soon, maybe we can vlog some of the wedding planning process?"

"I'm fine with that, I'm sure you guys would love it." Dan emits a breathy laugh. 

"Yep, and as always thanks for watching and thanks for sticking with me through those cringy fics. At least they had a good result."

"Very good result." Dan hums. 

Phil tightens his arm around Dan, "See you guys soon!" Phil moves forward to cover the camera, "Bye!" 

Once the camera was off Dan tackled Phil and pressed a million kisses to his face all while repeatedly mumbling, "I love you, I love you, I love you...."

Phil laughs, but he doesn't push Dan away, "I love you too." 

Dan sighs before resting their foreheads together, "I feel like I'm in shock."

Phil pecks his lips, "We're getting married." He sighs happily. 

Dan's face instantly breaks out into a smile, "We're getting married."

**Author's Note:**

> AHH *screams in fluff*
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated because I appreciate you and you are valid. 
> 
> Thanks xx


End file.
